Sex Less
by kaizer20
Summary: A little story about a girl who craves for sex and wants her girlfriend to fill her craving.


**A/N: I literally almost forgot what I was writing about o.O**

**Niway'**

**See ya't the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Sex Less<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Inside a bar in a cold summer night...<em>**

"You mean, you never had sex with her?" Yui's friend said as they continued to drink their beers.

"Uhu, and it's so upsetting..." Yui said as she pouted, her vision getting blurred by the second.

"You want me to help you with that?"

"What do you mean, Azusa?" Yui asked as she tried to focus her attention to her friend.

"Let's have sex first, so you'll stop craving for it!" Azusa jollily said.

"Are you nuts?" Yui paused and continued to yell while blushing "Tsumugi will ring my neck!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Hachoo!" a certain blonde haired girl said as she continued to pour a cup of tea.

"Someone must be thinking about you, eh?" a drummer elbowed her friend as she flushed.

"Don't tease her, Ritsu" Mio said as she commanded Ritsu, but also giggling.

"It's okay Mio, but I hope it's Yui" Tsumugi said with her smile and blush.

"So..." Ritsu started.

Mio elbowed Ristu once more, but this time, much more painful than the last.

"What was that for, Mio?" Ritsu asked, pouting as she rubbed her ribs.

Mio then seated closer to her girlfriend and whispered to her ear "You're seriously not going to mention that, are you?"

Ritsu whispered back "I've got no choice, I can't put up with Yui's whining anymore!"

Across the marble table, Tsumugi became not so comfortable in the situation she was in, but still asked with that same, enigmatic innocent smile she possesses "I can't help, but ask, but what are you two talking about?"

Ritsu then averted her gaze to Tsumugi and smirked "Had you and Yui had sex yet?"

With this statement, Tsumugi flushed, but still kept her smile. "N-no..." she said in a stutter.

"I hate to agree with Ritsu, Tsu-chan, but we seriously can't keep enduring Yui's whining, so please..." Mio requested as she held herself back from laughing when she saw Tsumugi blush.

"Do you want us to help?" Ritsu offered.

"How?"

"We'll buy tools, equipments, etc. for the both of you, of course, it's just a loan" Mio offered as she took a sip from her tea.

"And, if you and Mio would like, we can have a three some for practice"

Mio choked on Ritsu's words and bitch slapped her girlfriend while Tsumugi's nose bleed with all the thoughts that raced in her mind.

"Don't be stupid, Ritsu!" Mio yelled, blushing.

"It was just a friendly suggestion!" Ritsu retorted.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu, but I'll find my own style, though, I can use the help with the things and all..." Tsumugi trailed off as she looked at Mio, who in return, nodded knowingly what the girl thought.

"Shall we go shopping then?" Mio asked her girlfriend and friend, who nodded in reply.

The three friends soon left the condo at which Tsumugi and Yui was staying in and headed to the mall to buy...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Yui<em>**

"I can't, sorry Azusa, having sex with you when we were together might be heaven, but I can't" Yui said dissapointed as she glupped her fifth bottle of beer.

"You sure are drinking a lot, and it's fine, no worries" Azusa replied as she, too, glupped down her third beer.

"I hope getting drunk will do good" Yui asked, as her eyes started closing.

"Do good my butt! I'll be the one to drive you while you're senseless!" but to no avail, Yui was already asleep and Mio cursed herself for inviting her friend to drink.

"Fuck" she said at last as she carried Yui to Tsumugi's yellow Chevrolet and drove Yui home.

After arriving, Azusa took Yui's card and swipped the thing on the greeting door in Yui's condo. After that, she placed her on the bed and decided not to disturb her and just left the scene.

When she opened the door, she was surprised with three women who all looked tired "You girls..." Azusa trailed off.

"Oh, Azusa! You reek of beer!" Mio complained.

"Yeah!" Ritsu agreed.

"Uhm... Azusa?" Tsumugi asked.

"What is it, Tsumugi senpai?"

"Is Yui drunk?"

"Yeah..."

"How drunk?" Mio asked.

"She passed out" Azusa bluntly said as she strided to the elevator.

Ritsu stopped her in her tracks and offered "Wanna grab a ride with us?"

"Thanks" Azusa flashed a smile.

"So, Tsumugi" Mio suddenly smirked.

"What is it, Mio?" Tsumugi innocently asked, though, fully knowing what the other girl was planning.

"Good luck with Yui, because Ritsu and I..."

Tsumugi giggled and gave Mio a playful push towards her Ritsu and shoved the three friends into the elevator and out of the scene, but not before Ritsu yelled "Tough luck, compadre, cause' you're seriously going to need it!"

Tsumugi just giggled at this and suddenly felt her core twitch.

With a panicked look, she quickly entered the house, locked the door, checked herself at the mirror, pulled down her panties and saw that the vibrator panties made her wet.

"Oh fuck..." Tsumugi said as she saw her girlfriend with Yui's blouse removed and only her bra was on her skin.

Tsumugi then walked to Yui and sat beside the girl, with her panties still making her climax again and again.

"Her skin is so beautiful..." she soon started kissing her neck, which made Yui giggle and that made her hesitant.

"I should stop" she mumbled to herself as she fought her sex deviant side and began to stand up, only to be pulled down again by a smirking Yui.

"You seriously don't think I removed my blouse for nothing, right?" Yui asked, beginning to remove Tsumugi's white dress while touching her wet entrance.

"You're so wet, Tsu-choco" Yui teased as she stroked it gently, making Tsumugi's breathe hitched.

"Do you like that...?" Yui said as she smiled and she kissed Tsumugi's back, all the while, continuing her gentle stroke which tortured Tsumugi.

"P-please, Yui, don't kill me... faster..." Tsumugi pleaded as she felt herself going to climax soon.

"I don't plan on stopping, and besides... this is why I removed my blouse, remember?"

"Y... yes... now please..."

Yui inserted her middle finger and started dipping it in and out...

"Faster..."

"Tonight's the night we make love, my Tsu-choco" Yui said as she flipped Tsumugi and started nibbling on her breasts and soon, their clothes were off...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay!**

**I almost crossed the 'Line'**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**

**Please R&R!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
